


Weak

by LilNeps



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Gender Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze is on the mirror, looking at himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

_"Weak."_

His gaze is on the mirror, looking at himself.

_"Weak."_

His face is rather feminine, but a voice in his head keeps on screaming “I’m a boy!”.

_"Weak."_

But everything else just breaks him. The people around him make him feel so bad. He feels so…

_"Wrong."_

He’s wrong. He’s so wrong, and everyday he has to live through these feelings of not being what he should.

His clothes - pants, for a start - just look wrong on him. That’s not what he’s supposed to wear.

Slipping in a skirt, he already feels a bit better. Looking like a girl makes him - makes her right, finally. She’s not too weak, she’s not wrong. Nobody has anything to say against her anymore. She’s right.

Is she really?

After years of passing for a girl, it feels almost natural to put on a skirt, or perhaps a dress. Almost.

All she wants - all he wants is to put on pants, to say to the world that he’s a boy, and he’s perfectly fine with who he is! If only… if only he was stronger. That’s all he needs: being a bit stronger. Work out, perhaps - but where should he start? How? What is he supposed to do? He’d ask for help but… who wouldn’t make him feel wrong again? Because that’s all he is. All he feels like. Wrong.

So he gives up, puts on a skirt, fakes a smile and pretends to be alright. It’s not really too difficult - he _is_ wrong, but…

She’s a bit more right.


End file.
